


Heat

by XQR



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQR/pseuds/XQR
Summary: Beerus has lost his edge in combat. Then he realises why. Can Whis really fix all his problems?





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Before u r saying that male cats don’t go into heat, let me explain you a thing: cats don’t walk on two legs and talk either. And the award for most unoriginal title goes to me.

 “Again.”

Beerus threw punches and kicks until he was knocked down, but he recovered before he could hit the ground.

 “Again.”

He couldn’t land a single hit. He was losing focus. He hit the ground this time.

 “Again. Concentrate.”

Beerus took a moment to compose himself before flying at his mentor. Each punch was blocked with ease, each kick knocked away by a staff. How could he fail to land just one? In that moment of consideration he’d taken too much time away from the sparring and found himself lying in the grass.

 “That’s enough for today,” Whis declared. Beerus was relieved, about to call it quits himself. “Too tough?”

Beerus said nothing, reflecting on his performance today. Had he slipped? Or had Whis turned it up a notch?

 “Don’t look so down,” Whis said. “You’re getting better.”

 “It sure didn’t feel that way.”

Whis extended a hand to pull the destroyer up, but it was swatted away. “I’m only pushing you because _you_ requested it.”

 “I know. I can’t fall behind Champa.”

 “Yes, yes. My sister sure has been whipping him into shape recently. I think it’s a good thing.”

 “Only if I remain on top.” Beerus finally decided to get up. “Maybe tone it down just a little next time.”

 “I think not.” Whis followed behind him, watching the way he dragged his feet and stretched out his aches. “Your body will get used to it soon.”

Beerus groaned as he bent his back. “I _hate_ it when you do this to me.”

 “Do what?”

 “ _This…_ Beating me.” He hated admitting that’s what it was, and he knew Whis got some kind of sick pleasure from hearing him phrase it as such.

 “Better I do it than someone else, right?”

 “I suppose. Anyway, what’s for dinner?” His stomach growled on cue.

 “I was going to let you pick some fish from the aquarium, unless you wanted something else?”

Beerus licked his lips. “Excellent, I’ve been eyeing up some juicy ones.”

Whis woke him after he’d slept for 12 hours. That was deemed to be a fair amount of recovery time. Beerus stretched and found that his aches and pains from yesterday had been wiped during sleep. He ate a hearty breakfast in preparation for today’s training.

 “You’re not focusing!”

Beerus found himself skimming the surface of the lake, but he recovered at Whis’s words. Despite psyching himself up for today’s session, he found he was distracted, but by what? He didn’t know. His mind seemed to drift, but to nothing in particular. Yet something was niggling in the back of his brain. Had his recent encounter with Champa sent him into such a deep spiral of nothingness?

Whis made no effort to conceal his approach and pushed Beerus into the water. “That’s enough. I’m not going to train you like this. There’s no point.”

A sopping wet Beerus made his way to land. “Sorry. I’ll try harder tomorrow.”

 

This time Whis allowed him 15 hours of rest. Beerus took time before they began to meditate and focus his mind, thinking of how he could outsmart Whis today – or at least try to.

 “Stop being so impulsive.”

Today was better. He was in the fight this time, but he still wasn’t thinking it through properly, as if he was trying to get it over faster. He found himself on the floor just as often as previous days.

Whis stood over his sprawled out form, leaning over to squint at him. “Is everything okay, my lord?”

 “Yeah.” Beerus brushed off all the dirt he’d picked up from having his ass handed to him once again.

 “No, I didn’t mean just now. I mean, is everything okay in general? You don’t seem to be your usual self.”

Beerus didn’t like to lie about his condition to his carer. “I don’t know. Maybe?”

 “If there’s anything I can do to help…”

 “The problem, Whis, is that I haven’t quite figured out _if_ anything is wrong. I know I’m not performing to my usual standard, but I don’t know _why_.”

 “I’ll give you a day’s break if you feel it would be beneficial.”

 “No, I’m hoping that at some point you’re going to knock me down and that wakes me up from this strange stupor.”

 

Whis didn’t tell Beerus that he toned it down the next day, but Beerus didn’t notice either. All that mattered to Whis was that Beerus seemed to feel that he’d accomplished something today. For now he had to work on getting Beerus back to normal before cranking up the difficultly.

Today he even decided that there should be a small treat in the form of dessert. Truth be told, Whis was also craving something sweet after a week of following a stricter diet.

Beerus tried hard to savour the mousse Whis had allowed him to indulge in. His ears pricked up as he heard Whis savour his own portion. His head whipped round and that’s when it dawned on him exactly what was wrong. Whis hadn’t noticed his sudden pause, so he quickly turned back to his dessert.

After all this time…how many millennia had it been? He was falling victim to a biological phenomenon that every member of his species underwent: he was going into heat. Certainly it was something he _didn’t_ miss. And these days it was extremely inconvenient as his sense of time was so warped, along with his body clock. Why, he was just beginning to think he had truly moved past it, but he was a god created, not born, and thus still had certain functions to deal with. How he wished it was like eating that could be satisfied so easily. No, this lasted as long as his body wanted to torture him, seeing as his species had died out some millions of years ago. Back then it had been a simple trip back home to find someone to satisfy him, but he hadn’t yet found another species capable of it. Now there was only one solution.

 “I’m setting an alarm,” Beerus announced. “So don’t wake me up.”

 “When for?” Whis asked, pleased to see Beerus was taking matters into his own hands for once.

 “About a century from now.”

Whis blinked and replayed that sentence back in his head. “A century? I think not. Your training will continue as planned. I’ll give you the day I offered.”

 “No, Whis. I’ll get back to it after. Champa can have a bit more time on top.”

Whis frowned. “I’m worried about you. You lose your sharpness in battle, think you can sleep it off in a century, and even let your brother get the better of you during that time. I _will_ wake you up.”

 “ _Do not._ ” Beerus gave Whis a hard stare, but it didn’t seem to have any effect on the angel. He turned and stormed out. He was _mad._ Mad at himself, even though this kind of bullshit was way beyond his powers. Truly he wanted nothing more than to train every day and go back to Universe 6 to deal Champa a humiliating blow. Hopefully his brother was suffering too.

 

 “Wake up, Lord Beerus.”

That was not the sound of one of his hourglasses exploding.

 “ _Wake up_.”

The end of Whis’s staff poked him in the back.

 “You yourself told me that I had to knock this mood out of you, so up you get. I won’t go easy on you today so you realise exactly what kind of training Vados is putting your brother through.”

 “Fuck off, Whis.”

It wasn’t often Beerus was this rude, but it was nothing new to Whis. But if he was going to be like _that_ … Whis grabbed an ankle and attempted to pull him from the bed, but stopped as soon as he realised something was wrong; Beerus was unusually hot. He placed a hand on his lord’s forehead to double check.

 “Leave me alone,” Beerus said, cracking an eye to stare Whis out.

 “This isn’t normal,” Whis stated the obvious.

 “Leave me until it passes.”

Whis did as he was bidden. But he was not content to leave him for a century as requested.

 

 “Whis…what are you doing?”

Beerus had been roused from sleep once more, finding his head in Whis’s lap, hands gently inspecting him.

 “You know, usually I could get away with doing many things to you before you wake, and yet today, while using the gentlest of touches, you wake up. It’s very strange.”

 “I said not to wake me.”

 “By all means, go back to sleep. I am merely assessing your condition. I’ve been monitoring your fever for a few days. However, you don’t appear to be sick – it’s not very godly, after all.”

 “I’m not sick. I just need to be left alone.” He was agitated now, and the hand resting on his shoulder felt like it was burning.

 “Then you know what’s wrong?”

 “Yes. Now fuck me. I mean. Fuck off.” He moved to the other side of the bed so he was no longer touching any part of Whis.

 

Beerus was dreaming of fire. He was being chased down a narrow corridor, a wall of flames behind him. On and on he ran. A door appeared at the end and he could see daylight through the glass panels in it. His hand grasped the handle and he frantically tried to open it, but it was locked. Behind him, the flames inched closer. Instead he tried to knock the door down, but it wouldn’t budge. His powers of destruction did nothing either. The flames were closing in. He was going to burn.

Beerus woke up in a sweat, and then panicked as he realised he was being restrained.

 “Calm down,” a voice whispered close to his ear before he could make a run for it.

 “ _Whis?!”_ Beerus hissed. He noticed it was in fact a pair of blue arms that were holding him in place. Why were Whis’s arms bare? “What’s going on?” The flames were still at his back, and he concluded that Whis must be half naked and clinging to him. “Let me go. I’m burning here.”

 “I know. I’m going to help you.”

 “You can’t.”

 “I think you’ll find I _can_.” He began to move a hand down Beerus’s body.

 “Don’t do this, Whis,” Beerus begged. “I’d rather just sleep it off.”

Whis paused. “Would this make things awkward between us?”

 “No, but last time I did this, it only made it worse. Like I was giving my body some hope.”

 “I’ll continue then.”

A hand caressed Beerus through fabric and he moaned, his body quickly waking up to the idea of being sated.

 “That’s enough, stop being an asshole. Can’t you see I’m suffering enough?”

Whis chuckled. “Yes, I can see how you are trying to torture yourself, but you see, I’ve found a solution to your predicament.”

Beerus twisted in Whis’s hold so he could look the angel in the face and look for any trace of a lie. “What’s that?”

 “We’re going to have sex,” he stated plainly.

Beerus squinted as he saw Whis believed this was the solution, and god could he have said it any more dryly? As much as his body was yearning for Whis to continue touching him, his mind said this was going to be the worst sex ever.

 “While you were sleeping, I visited my sister to see if she’d ever seen Lord Champa display such symptoms. And she laughed at the fact I’d never come across it. She said I’d been very unobservant. I said you were very good at hiding it.” He massaged Beerus’s crotch again, earning another moan. “And then she told me that angels could satisfy _every_ need.”

Beerus could barely form a sentence with Whis’s hand where it was, but he managed to beg Whis with a ‘please.’

Whis got down to business. That’s all this was, after all. He removed the robe Beerus was wearing as well as his own trousers before getting down between Beerus’s legs. It wasn’t the easiest thing on such a small bed. He took Beerus’s cock in his mouth, feeling the strange texture of the skin. Like most males of his species, Beerus had had his penile spines removed at a young age. They weren’t considered attractive, and made masturbation a task only enjoyable to masochists. Whis didn’t linger, only doing this so that Beerus was ready and prepped.

 “Please be mindful that I’m doing this because I care about you, so please take care of me too.” Whis bent over, on his knees, ass in the air.

Beerus automatically grabbed hold of his hips. “Huh? I didn’t think you needed looking after.”

 “I’m just asking that you don’t destroy my ass in the process.”

Slowly, Beerus rubbed his cock between Whis’s cheeks. “Did Vados warn you about that too?”

 “I was spared the details. But it’s not like I haven’t helped out others you’ve made love to in the past. I know what you’re capable of.”

Beerus pushed into Whis as gently as he could, realising the angel had already lubed himself up for good measure. He wondered if Whis had sucked his dick just to get an idea of what he was letting himself in for. Still keeping the pace slow, he began to roll his hips, enjoying the fact he could go balls deep without Whis wincing.

He could feel all his frustrations slipping away, but quickly being replaced with the mounting need to climax.

 “Mind your nails.”

Beerus realised he’d been gripping Whis extremely tightly, nails now leaving an impression in the skin. He would have instead bent over and entwined his hands with Whis’s, but the angel was too tall for that to work out how he imagined it. Instead he tried to amuse his hands with a gentler task of lightly scratching Whis’s back. For the first time, he heard Whis make a sound of pleasure that wasn’t caused by food.

 “You like that?” Beerus asked breathily.

Whis hummed in agreement. He even began to move his hips in time with Beerus.

 “Does this feel good?”

 “It does.”

 “Will you…come?” Beerus wasn’t sure if the term applied. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t seen each other naked before. He knew exactly what Whis _wasn’t_ hiding in his pants.

 “No, but I’ll enjoy it if you help me to.”

Beerus leaned over to kiss between Whis’s shoulder blades. “How can I do that, dear Whis?”

 “Just touch me tenderly. But please, don’t compromise your own pleasure. I’m here for you right now.”

God he wanted to ram his dick so hard into Whis right now, but he wanted to do it while Whis was at least somewhat on his wavelength. Besides, when this inevitably happened again, he wanted Whis to be willing to offer such a service once more.

As he struggled to maintain his relatively slow pace, he ran his hands up Whis’s thighs, over his ass, and down his back. Then he came back down Whis’s chest until he had this hand between his legs where nothing but a small slit was.

 “This doesn’t do anything for you?” Beerus asked as he fondled the area.

 “Not in the way you want it to. Better to focus your efforts between my shoulders and neck.”

Sure, the harder to reach places, Beerus thought. Still, he used a finger to tease the tender flesh of Whis’s neck, watching as Whis leaned to give him better access. Actually, Beerus liked this a lot. He liked feeling the sounds Whis was making reverberate in his throat. Still, how unexpected for that to be the spot to best tease Whis. Was he mirroring Beerus’s own favourite spots to be touched? Or was he most sensitive where his halo hovered around his neck?

Finally Whis let out the closest thing to a moan Beerus believed he’d be able to get. It sent a shiver down him, straight to his cock. He wanted to keep touching Whis, but his own body was calling him back to his own problem. Would he want to do this again? At a less urgent time? He fleetingly thought about whether there were any taboos around what they were doing – what would the Grand Priest say?

Enough of that. He began to pound Whis with a rhythm that was more satisfying to him. The sounds of his own panting began to fill the cavernous room, occasionally with a noise from Whis. Maybe the angel did had a sensitive spot hidden inside him somewhere. Or maybe he did it because he’d realised Beerus enjoyed hearing him too.

Something inside Beerus snapped and suddenly he no longer thought about the man below him, only of his own pleasure. His thrusts became erratic and needy as he neared his climax. Without thinking he grabbed onto Whis’s hips once more, steadying them both as he came with a groan and rode out his orgasm.

He knelt there breathing hard as he slowly loosened his grip. “ _Fuck. Me.”_ He let go and sat back on the bed.

Whis laid down and looked at his hips. “I told you to be careful.” There were a few places where Beerus had managed to pierce the skin.

Carefully Beerus ran a hand over the area. “Sorry about that. It was a bit crazy at the end.”

 “How do you feel?”

 “Exhausted, but fucking fantastic.”

 “As long as you’re satisfied.”

Beerus wondered if he said no, Whis would offer another round, not that he was in any way ready at that moment. “I think I am. Are you?”

 “As satisfied as one can be. Now, I’ll let you sleep the last of it off, and we’ll resume training tomorrow.” The afterglow had already subsided for the angel and his head was back to business. That’s all this was.

 “Alright.” He was eager to sleep and find out if angels really could satisfy every need he had. “Would you grab me some clean sheets first?”

 “Is that all? I thought you’d at least accompany me for a bath. I didn’t mean for you to sleep this instant.”

 “Oh, of course.” Beerus wasn’t thrilled at the idea of having to leave the comfort of his bed, but Whis had a point. He followed his attendant out, smiling at the trail of cum running down his legs.

Once they were in the bathroom, Beerus gave into his last desire. Before Whis could walk under the running water, Beerus embraced him from behind and placed a kiss on his back. For a moment Whis was concerned that he hadn’t done enough for Beerus, but then he felt the other slide down and kneel between his legs. A rough tongue lapped at his legs, cleaning the mess that Beerus had made. Higher and higher that tongue went, until Beerus was licking right between the cheeks. Whis felt a faint blush on his cheeks, not having expected such a service from his lord. Beerus was being very thorough and Whis had to try very hard not to let out a sound that could set Beerus off again.

 “All done,” Beerus said with a slap of his ass.

 “Thank you, my lord, that was most generous.” He continued towards the water.

 “Can’t have my godly seed wasted.” He didn’t want to tell Whis that he thoroughly enjoyed eating his own cum from his angel’s ass.

Whis, however, was busy thinking about what other implications Beerus might be suggesting. He said nothing, not wanting to dwell on it.

 

 “Time to wake up, my lord.”

This time Beerus stirred almost immediately. He stretched out and rose.

 “How are you feeling?”

 “Refreshed. As if I’ve just got a century of my life back.” It was a rare occasion to feel this good, even after a long nap.

He almost skipped down to breakfast, quite hungry after last night’s activities. Now he was ready to train properly.

Whis frowned as he knocked Beerus to the ground once more. Was Beerus lying about being back to normal? He was still going easy on him and yet there was no sudden improvement as expected.

Beerus stood up. He was playing Whis like a fiddle. Seeing that concerned look cross the angel’s face, he knew it was time. Without waiting for Whis to call out, he launched across the space between them. He grabbed Whis, holding him tightly in a hug as they both crashed into the lake.

 “Did I get enough of you this time?” Beerus asked with a grin.

 “You sure did. I want you to hit me next time.”

Beerus stroked Whis’s cheek. “I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

 “You’d like to think you _could_. Come on, again.” Whis rose from the lake and materialised his staff before using it to dry himself instantly.

 “Hey, can I get some of that?”

 “No, you got yourself into that state, so you’ll fight with it.”

Beerus huffed. This really was business again. And Whis had realised exactly what Beerus had planned up until this point.

Now Beerus had lost his surprise element. He fought in earnest. Whis blocked every punch as if he’d foreseen them all. Beerus stayed close, and when the moment was right he wrapped his tail around Whis’s ankle and jerked him down to knock him off balance, allowing Beerus to land an uppercut.

 “Very good,” Whis said as he massaged his jaw. Now he could start to turn things up again.

 

 “About the other day…” Beerus began. Whis hadn’t been taking any of his hints, so it seemed like he had to just come out with it.

 “Yes?”

He hadn’t meant to linger long enough for Whis to reply. He had meant to just say what he had to say. “Would you do that again?”

 “Of course,” he said it so factually, as if there hadn’t been any doubt. “It seems that it had the desired effect, so please don’t delay in communicating your predicament to me next time.”

 “Okay, great, but… Would you do it again just for fun?”

This time Whis cocked an eyebrow. “I did wonder… You’ve been awfully nice and even quite… _loving_ since.”

Looking back on his behaviour, Beerus was ashamed. Maybe he should have been a bit more tactful. Certainly he wouldn’t have acted like that if anyone else had been around.

 “I suppose I would if that’s what you want.”

 “So, you don’t want to? Boy, you angels are tough nuts to crack.”

 “Well, there’s not much in it for me, but as I said, I’d do it for you.”

Beerus made a face, as if he was thinking hard. Had he imagined Whis enjoying himself? Had it all been an act? He mumbled these things to himself. Luckily, Whis had good ears.

 “I _did_ enjoy it. But that kind of pleasure is so fleeting. I’d much rather eat something delicious. At least that stays with you.” Whis rubbed his stomach at the memory of some of his favourite foods.

 “Fine, next time I’ll feed you while I fuck you.”

Immediately Whis wanted to object, but thinking it over, that could be quite a good combination, especially if Beerus was willing to pay him as much attention as last time. He had been awfully attentive for a man in heat. “One question, Beerus.”

 “Yes?” He gave Whis his full attention, knowing this was important.

 “What is this to you?”

 “We’ve known each other for millions of years, Whis. This is _exactly_ what it looks like – a passing fancy. I haven’t learned something this fun about you since you showed me a temporal do-over, and I’m looking to explore just a bit further. Don’t worry, I’ll get bored before you know it.”

Whis smiled. “Good, I didn’t want you to think it could be anything more than that.”

Beerus laughed. “As if. I think we’re way past that point. But, for what it’s worth, if I could find it within my black heart to love someone, it probably would be you. I mean, most people are too young for me anyway.”

 “You’re too young for _me_ ,” Whis said.

 “Ah well, I was never destined for love. What a _shame_.” Beerus stood up. “Meet me in my room so I can explore every inch of you. Need to find out what good spots I missed the other day. Oh, and bring some of those chocolates you hide in the top cupboard.”

 “As you wish.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not writing the next scene bc I wrote a very similar thing last week called ‘An Apology.’


End file.
